Winter's Garden
by caliberlove
Summary: UA: Tempo é algo que não volta. E tentar voltar, é cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.- IchiRuki, e outros pares.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm, oláa. Bom, eu disse que 'sweet love' seria a minha última fic, poréeeem, sei lá, acho que fiquei entediada e comecei uma outra. Awn, espero que todos leiam, por que eu estou realmente gostando de escrever, (:

**Título:** Winter's Garden.  
**Autora:** Marina Naomi Minei.  
**E-mail:** .fr  
**Ship:** Ichigo/Rukia  
**POV:** 3ª pessoa.  
**Fandom:** Bleach.  
**Fiction ****Rated:** T [com o decorrer da estória, posso mudar para 'M']  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama.  
**Status:** Em andamento.  
**Capítulos:** Indefinido.  
**Outras Fics:** Sim, "Sweet Love" e "I Miss You" [tem aqui no ff também]  
**Beta: **Eu mesma.  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

*-*-*-*

Prólogo

Desde o momento em que eu nasci, pelo que me lembro, as pessoas sempre me perguntavam o que eu queria ser quando crescesse. Sempre lhe dava a mesma resposta: "o que eu quero ser quando crescer é ser encontrada". Geralmente riam da minha cara e tentavam disfarçar afagando meus cabelos. Eles riam por que era impossível reencontrar os pais que te abandonaram quando criança, principalmente no Japão.

Às vezes me perguntava se tinham constituído uma outra família e se esquecido de que um dia eu existi. Não tenho raiva dos meus pais. Aliás, não tenho nenhum sentimento em relação a eles, a não ser que seja apenas curiosidade, se é que era um sentimento.

Não fiquei muito tempo no orfanato. Logo fui adotada por Kuchiki Byakuya. Até hoje, não sei o real motivo da minha adoção. Lembro-me apenas de que muitas famílias tentaram conquistar minha guarda, faziam de tudo, mas elas não sabiam quem era Kuchiki Byakuya e quão poderoso ele era. Nem eu sabia.

Demorou um tempo até eu me acostumar com todas aquelas 'frescuras' de famílias ricas. Durante dois anos sem sair de casa, aprendi todas as regras de etiqueta e todo o ensino que perdi no orfanato. Essa era uma das condições que o clã Kuchiki impôs para que eu pudesse ser adotada. A segunda era evitar qualquer tipo de contato com qualquer pessoa. Era realmente estranho. Por muito tempo eu insisti em saber o porquê disso, mas Nii-sama sempre desconversava e dizia que eu era nova demais para entender.

Quase há pouco, sem querer ouvi uma conversa de Nii-sama com alguma pessoa do clã Kuchiki. Eu ia para o meu quarto. Iria se não tivesse escutado meu nome. Parei de andar e encostei meu ouvido na porta de mármore.

Fiquei alguns bons segundos ali parada, tentando digerir o que eu tinha escutado. A verdade era que-

"Rukia" ouvi a voz de Nii-sama ecoar pelo corredor quando eu saí correndo. Não sabia para onde ia, com a visão embaçada. Eu escutava soluços, e eles iam ficando cada vez mais altos. Até dar-me conta de que quem estava soluçando era eu mesma. Não deixei de correr por um segundo, mesmo estando cansada e com as pernas doendo. Quando consegui enxugar as lágrimas, eu soube onde estava. No telhado de um prédio abandonado em Tókyo, onde costumava ir para ver o pôr-do-sol. Porém, eu não estava aqui para ver nada. A não ser minha própria morte.

Agora, nesse momento, se me perguntassem o que quero ser quando crescer, a resposta seria simples. Humana.

Kuchiki Rukia.

...

...

...

**Capítulo 01 – Fate.**

Fechou seus olhos por um instante, inalando aquele cheiro familiar. Mais tarde provavelmente iria chover, e muito. Rukia gostava dela. E da sensação que sempre levava embora junto com a garoa que ia para o bueiro.

Quando era menor, uns cinco anos mais ou menos, sempre se perguntava de onde as gotas surgiam. A resposta, em sua cabeça, era de que quando o céu estivesse escuro, era quando uma pessoa estivesse triste e as lágrimas seriam gostas de chuva que dissipavam aquela dor. Havia vezes que se questionava se a pessoa chorando era sua mãe ou seu pai por terem lhe abandonado quando ainda era um bebê indefeso.

Não se lembrava exatamente quando deixou de pensar dessa forma, tão inocente. Essa era a única memória que tinha da sua outra, digamos, vida. Talvez as lembranças tivessem evaporado junto com a esperança de que algum dia seus pais se arrependeriam do que fizeram, e viessem buscá-la. Mas eles nunca vieram. E ela deixou de esperá-los.

Abriu seus olhos e deu uma olhada rápida para baixo, e quando o fez, pôde sentir todos os pelos de seu corpo se ouriçarem. De onde estava era realmente, e sentia um frio na barriga só de se imaginar pulando de onde estava e caindo naqueles carros importados e caros. Se não morresse depois dessa queda, coisa que era muito duvidosa, tinha certeza de que o dono do carro a mataria pessoalmente. Como se a essa altura, o jeito que morresse importasse.

Os segundos passaram. E com eles todo seu descontrole momentâneo. Talvez, em algum lugar dentro dela, já suspeitasse de algo. Agora que a verdade passou bem em frente, estava tentando se esquivar de cada detalhe. Detalhes tão vazios quanto esse prédio abandonado. Enquanto ficassem ali despercebidos não fariam a mínima diferença.

Aliás, nunca imaginou que algum dia de sua vida entediada iria tentar cometer suicídio. Sempre achou que o tédio a mataria, mas uma outra a 'matou' primeiro. Estava tão desolada, tão decepcionada. Não com Nii-sama, mas sim consigo mesma. Tinha exatamente dezesseis anos, e ainda não tinha conseguido alcançar seus sonhos e objetivos. Ainda queria ser uma escritora de romances. A idéia surgiu quando estava entediada em dos quartos da mansão Kuchiki. Queria escrever tudo o que sentia vontade de fazer, tudo o que sempre quis para ela, mas que Rukia nunca conseguiu ou teve. Liberdade, por exemplo.

Mas agora, todas essas desilusões estavam indo para o inferno, junto com toda aquela mansão, e aquele clã cheio de hipócritas.

"Por que não pula logo daí?" Ruki soltou um grito quando escutou uma voz atrás de si, e acabou se desequilibrando na borda fina de concreto. Isso fez com que metade de seu corpo se inclinasse um pouco para frente, sendo que, se fizesse algum movimento iria cair sem dúvidas. E pelo o que podia ver, agora mais de perto, seria uma queda bem longa e dolorida.

Soltou a respiração que havia prendido faz tempo, e cuidadosamente, voltou a sua posição inicial. O que mais a surpreendeu naquele momento, foi que _realmente_ sentiu que queria pular. Podia simplesmente ter deixado o susto levá-la, mas não queria que fosse daquele jeito. Não queria morrer por causa de um susto bobo.

"Há quanto tempo" perguntou ofegante, sem olhar para trás. "Está aí parado?"

"Tempo suficiente para ver que você está com medo de pular." Respondeu o que deduziu ser homem. Mas como...? Esse prédio está abandonado há tanto tempo, e todas às vezes que vinha aqui, não tinha ninguém.

"Não estou com medo." Replicou a pequena, um pouco irritada. Se ele realmente soubesse da verdade.

"Se você diz." Depois disso, nenhum dos dois falou mais nada. Ficou aquele silêncio incômodo. Parecia até que não tinha ninguém ali. Talvez não tivesse alguém ali e fosse só sua consciência tentando fazê-la desistir.

"Está com fome?" escutou aquela voz rouca novamente e suas suspeitas de que estava perdendo o juízo se foram. Mas não sabia se ficava aliviada ou incomodada com isso.

"Não, não estou com fome." Respondeu sem pensar direito. Rukia não tinha comido nada desde o almoço, e já estava totalmente escuro. Mas não é como se esse ronco que acabara de ouvir fosse de seu estômago. Pelo menos esperava que não.

"Seu estômago diz outra coisa." Sentiu suas bochechas arderem quando ele deu uma risadinha abafada. Maldito estômago. Pelo menos esperava que não.

"Seu estômago diz outra coisa." Sentiu suas bochechas arderem quando ele deu uma risadinha abafada. Maldito estômago. Podia ter roncado outra hora, e em outro momento.

"Eu tenho um sanduíche de presunto e queijo." Sussurrou o rapaz com o hálito morno, dando-lhe calafrios. Estava tão ocupada xingando seu estômago que nem ao menos percebeu ele se aproximar tão... Incrivelmente rápido e despercebido?

"Não é grande coisa, mas... Eu posso dá-lo a você se não pular" Ofereceu educado, ainda sussurrando e com suas mãos quentes segurando os ombros alvos dela.

Suas pernas pareciam bambas e Rukia não sabia exatamente o motivo. Era como se, de alguma forma, a voz do rapaz misterioso fosse hipnotizante. Serena, mas ainda sim hipnotizante.

"Então? O que me diz?" Deu-lhe uma pequena sacudida e voltou, pelo menos tentou, ao normal. Mesmo assim, ainda era incômodo. Ele estava perto. Perto demais para seu gosto. O perfume cítrico que usava inflava seus pulmões, deixando-a atordoada. "Eu sei que está com _muita_ fome, posso sentir." Ela também podia sentir o estômago se contorcer de dor, e chegava até dar dor de cabeça. "Aceite."

"Não quero, obrigada." Respondeu com um pouco de dificuldade e envergonhada, cruzando os braços e recusando-se a ceder. No canto de seus grandes olhos azuis, conseguiu enxergar a cor de seus cabelos. Laranja. Um laranja tão chamativo quanto a cor do tênis que ela usava. Diferente. Porém não feio.

"Tudo bem." Deu-se por vencido e a soltou, para o alívio da mesma, que agora conseguia respirar. O jovem deu um passo para trás, e tirou um pequeno embrulho do bolso. Devia ser o tal sanduíche, deduziu ao sentir um cheiro bom de pão de forma. Argh, seu estômago parecia ter lido sua mente e agora não queria deixá-la em paz. Principalmente quando ouviu dá-lo uma mordida faminta.

"Hmm, isso aqui tá tão bom." Disse de boca cheia, atormentando a pequena um pouco mais. "Pena que você é teimosa demais-"

"Tudo bem!" Ichigo sorriu, ainda mastigando. "Eu aceito seu lanche, mas _por favor_, para com essa tortura." Pediu agonizada, virando o rosto para o lado, e pela primeira vez, fitá-lo. Quando o fez, sentiu a boca secar completamente. Seus olhos a encaravam de volta, de uma forma tão arrogante que lhe irritava e causava arrepios. Combinava com os lábios, que estavam curvados em um sorriso da mesma forma. Suas feições eram leves, perfeitamente proporcionais ao rosto jovem que tinha. Ele era horrivelmente e irritantemente lindo. Não quis admitir a primeiro momento, mas sim, era lindo. Com certeza nunca iria dizer isso em voz alta por que seu orgulho não permitiria.

Ichigo fez sinal para que estendesse a mão, e quando Rukia o fez, inclinou a cabeça para o lado, tentando dar algum sinal que ela, a primeiro momento, não tinha entendido.

"Primeiro, um passo para trás. Depois o sanduíche." Ordenou, agora com a expressão não tão divertida quanto antes. Esperou que a morena obedecesse, ainda que de má vontade, e lhe deu um outro embrulho.

Rukia estava com tanta fome, que nem ela soube como conseguiu tirar o plástico que envolvia o sanduíche, que a essa altura, já estava dentro de sua boca, mastigando compulsivamente. Quem não conhecesse Kuchiki Rukia diria que não comia há séculos. Isso por que vinha de uma das famílias mais ricas do Japão, se não fosse a mais.

"Eu nunca comi um lanche tão bom quanto esse." Comentou, ainda mastigando com tanta vontade que até mesmo Ichigo se divertia apenas a observando. Parecia sincero o que Rukia dizia. E realmente era. "Kuchiki Rukia." Disse um pouco depois de ingerir o que tinha na boca.

"E...?" Parecia pouco interessado no que ela dizia. O que lhe rendeu um bom e dolorido tapa na cabeça. Primeiro, nunca se mostre desinteressado na frente de uma pessoa. Segundo, principalmente se ela for Kuchiki Rukia. Isso era algo que Ichigo tinha que se lembrar da próxima vez.

"De onde eu vim, pessoas _normais_ e _educadas_ dizem seu nome quando a outra pessoa lhe diz o seu." Enfiou um último pedaço na boca e mastigou-o com força, mostrando sua raiva ao pobre Ichigo. Este apenas ignorou o último comentário, e tirou mais alguma coisa do bolso. Parecia um outro lanche.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Jogou o outro sanduíche na direção de Rukia, ou melhor, na cabeça dela. "Pode pegar outro, sei que ainda está com fome." Ichigo abriu um sorriso malicioso, que a deixou desconcertada.

"Quantos sanduíches desse tem aí com você?" Tentou mudar de assunto, ainda envergonhada, mas mesmo assim, dando uma outra mordida no novo lanche. Ichigo apenas a observava de onde estava, com seus braços cruzados. Era um tanto desconfortável ficar comendo com ele ali, olhando-a daquele jeito tão intenso.

"Woah," parecia fingir-se surpreso, pelo tom da voz. "Está com tanta fome assim? Se soubesse, teria trazido mais comigo" brincou o jovem, se divertindo com a reação de Rukia.

"Claro que não, seu idiota." suas bochechas coraram de irritação e jogou uma bolinha de papel, que infelizmente, não chegou a encostar em Ichigo. Ele não disse mais nada depois disso, o que a deixou com cara de boba. Rukia também não disse mais nada, e continuou a comer seu sanduíche, que por sinal, estava ótimo.

Enquanto mastigava, se perguntava o por que dele lhe oferecer esses lanches. Era incomum pessoas entrarem em prédios abandonados como este aqui. Mais incomum ainda quando elas pareciam saber que você iria estar lá. De alguma forma, Rukia não sabia como, mas tinha certeza de que ele estava ali de propósito. O motivo, ela não sabia.

"Não vai me perguntar por que eu iria pular daqui?" indagou Rukia, olhando-o curiosa. Ichigo a encarou de volta, franzindo a testa, como se tivesse irritado com a pergunta que lhe fora dada.

"Os seus motivos não me interessam." respondeu rudemente, ainda a olhando com um pouco de... Desprezo. Sim, Ichigo parecia fuzilá-la com seus olhos castanhos, tão penetrantes.

"Oh." murmurou, desviando os olhos. Estava se sentindo mal sob aquele olhar irritado que lhe era lançado. Aquele tal de Ichigo era realmente um bipolar. Até um minuto atrás ele estava sorrindo, ainda que de um jeito sarcástico. Mas agora ele estava com a testa enrugada, incomodado com alguma coisa. Devia estar incomodado com a presença dela ali.

"Não 'oh' para mim, estúpida." resmungou. "Agora se levante, preciso que vá a um lugar comigo." ordenou, girando seus calcanhares para a porta do terraço.

Rukia não se moveu. Continuou ali parada, olhando raivosa para as costas de Ichigo. Aquele...! Kuchiki Rukia não recebia ordens de ninguém. Muito menos de um retardado como ele. Cruzou seus braços quando o tal retardado parou de andar para encará-la, sem paciência.

"Por um acaso não escutou o que eu disse?" disse, enrugando ainda mais a testa quando não houve uma resposta. Já podia sentir sua cabeça latejando, e estava se segurando para não perder o controle. Não estava a fim de discutir com ninguém hoje. Muito menos com aquela-

"Escuta aqui, seu idiota." levantou dois dedos. "Primeiro, eu não recebo ordens de ninguém. Principalmente de um arrogante como você. Segundo, não vou com você a lugar nenhum. Eu nem conheço você, então-"

"Tudo bem, eu estava tentando ser legal com você. Mas já que continua essa anã autoritária de sempre, eu não tenho escolha." suspirou, e começou a caminhar até onde ela estava. Pelo rosto dele, não parecia nada amigável. O que a assustava.

"Oe, o que-AHH! Coloque-me no chão agora, seu... Seu homem das cavernas!" Ichigo havia a pegado e jogado em seus ombros, como se ela fosse algum saco de batatas. Rukia dava pequenos socos nas costas dele, mas pelo visto não fazia nenhum efeito. "Eu não sou nenhum saco de batatas para me carregar assim! Eu quero que você me coloque no chão, _agora_." – ordenou corada.

"Será que dá para parar de gritar?" pediu um Ichigo já irritado com aquele alvoroço todo. "Se continuar balançando assim, nós dois vamos cair. E eu te garanto que, se isso acontecesse, não seria nada bom pra você que está de vestido." advertiu, divertindo-se com o silêncio que agora os envolvia. Era fácil manipula-lá.

"Grosso." murmurou para ele. "Aliás, para onde está me levando?" perguntou um pouco enjoada. Comer todos aqueles sanduíches e depois ser carregada daquele jeito não era uma boa idéia. Agora entendia o por que de o bebê vomitar quando o colocavam nessa posição depois de qualquer refeição.

"Só fique quieta que logo você vai saber." respondeu normal, nem parecia que estava carregando alguém, ou muito menos parecia cansado. Além do mais, Rukia era tão leve quanto uma pena.

"Kurosaki?" chamou-o, depois de um tempo.

"Sim?"

"Eu quero vomitar."

*-*-*-*-*-*

Com a testa enrugada, Kurosaki Ichigo carregava Rukia por cima de seus ombros. Estava irritado. Estava com cansado e com sono. Qualquer um que olhasse para ele saberia no primeiro instante. Há dias não conseguia dormir direito. Ficava até tarde da noite escrevendo relatórios compulsivamente em seu computador, que perdia noção da hora, do tempo e do espaço. Não era a toa que era um dos melhores de Seireitei, mas isso o desgastava completamente. Já não tinha mais vida social. Não via os amigos há semanas, não se divertia ou muito menos ficava com alguma menina.

E agora, ele estava aqui, dando uma de babá no meio da madrugada. No caminho, Ichigo parou duas vezes para que a pequena pudesse colocar tudo para fora. Mesmo assim, isso não o impediu de continuar carregá-la daquele jeito. Foram o trajeto inteiro sem falarem uma palavra ou mesmo se xingarem. Ichigo estava cansado demais para rebater e Rukia verde demais para argumentar algo. Estava passando tão mal que acabou dormindo no ombro do ruivo. Murmurou um 'estúpida' quando a sentiu adormecer, e relaxou a expressão.

Continuou a carregá-la pelas ruas de Tokyo, passando por vários jovens bêbados com algumas prostitutas. Ichigo se sentia aliviado por Rukia estar dormindo. Seria melhor se ela não visse uma coisa dessas, tão desagradável para uma menina da idade dela. Pelo que pôde observar no terraço do prédio, Rukia ainda era tão inocente como uma criancinha de cinco anos. Irritante, mas inocente. Isso que o deixava bravo. Aquela baka.

Atravessou a rua, e entrou numa porta despercebida, que logo desapareceu. Ichigo suspirou aliviado ao atravessarem um portal enorme, chegando finalmente a Seireitei. Surpreendeu-se ao dar de cara com Inoue Orihime acordada. Já estava tarde demais e provavelmente todos estavam dormindo.

"Ichigo!" ouviu uma voz surpreendentemente alegre e relaxou os ombros. "Achei que já não viria mais e-"

"Shh..." colocou o dedo indicados por cima de seus próprios lábios, como se fosse um sinal para que falasse mais baixo. "Rukia está dormindo."

"Oh! Desculpe-me." viu os olhos da ruiva brilharem ao se aproximar. "Kurosaki-kun... Ela está tão linda." Inoue tocou gentilmente a face da pequena, e sorriu. "Como sempre."

"Hm. E irritante também." adicionou. "Vou levá-la para minha casa. Byakuya já sabe." respondeu antes que Orihime tivesse a oportunidade de perguntar. Ela assentiu e voltou a falar:

"Precisa de alguma coisa?" questionou preocupada. "Comida, roupas, lençóis?"

"Não, obrigado. Mas preciso que Unohana-taichou mande alguém pra lá, amanhã de manhã, se for possível." agradeceu Inoue antes de dar meia volta, e começar a andar até sua casa, que eram apenas dois quarteirões do grande portal.

Ao avistarem Ichigo de longe, os empregados abriram os portões da casa para o ruivo passar, com a pequena em seus braços. Assentiu educadamente para cada um deles, e passou por um jardim enorme, onde Ichigo passava a maior parte do tempo. Provavelmente Rukia iria gostar dali também, pensou. Adoraria vê-la naquele jardim, se divertindo e sorrindo, como fazia antes.

Subiu uma escada, passou por um corredor e entrou na última porta, que era seu quarto. Colocou-a em sua cama de casal, ajeitando a cabeça dela no travesseiro. Ichigo foi até o armário, onde pegou um cobertor e pôs em cima de Rukia, que parecia confortável em seu sonho. Tsc, maldita. Como aquela irritante conseguia ficar com aquele sorriso nos lábios? Se soubesse de toda a verdade...

Tirou sua blusa de frio e jogou-a no chão, ficando apenas com uma camisa branca e deitou-se ao lado dela, apoiando a cabeça na mão esquerda. Ficou apenas observando-a dormir. Nem parecia aquela menina irritante de horas atrás. Tinha uma expressão tão serena, que Ichigo até se permitiu tocar sua face corada por causa do frio. A pele era tão macia, parecia marshmallow. Tinha vontade de abraçá-la naquele momento, mas contentou-se em apenas tocá-la. Por enquanto. Rukia ainda era um bebê comparada a ele.

Suspirou, fechando os olhos por alguns minutos. Estava tão cansado... Que nem percebeu quando acabou adormecendo ali.

*-*-*-*

Na manhã seguinte, Ichigo acordou da pior maneira possível. Com um grito histérico que lhe rendeu uma boa dor de cabeça dos infernos. Ah, aquela maldita iria pagar.

"Oe, por que está gritando?" tampou o ouvido, e tinha certeza de que ficaria surdo pelo resto da semana. Franziu o cenho, e lhe lançou um olhar irritado. Ser acordado daquele jeito, definitivamente, não era legal. Nem mesmo por Rukia.

"O... O que... Nós... Você, er..." gaguejava, com o cobertor até o pescoço, tentando esconder o corpo. "Por que nós estamos aqui...? Digo, nós não fizemos nada de errado, não é?" podia ver o medo naqueles olhos azuis, e sentiu vontade de lhe dar o troco.

"Não me diga que não se lembra da noite passada?" Ichigo fingiu-se indignado, e segurou-se para não rir quando viu o rosto dela desmanchar-se em uma expressão de horror. Ah, seria tão horrível assim se fosse verdade? "Você estava ótima ontem à noite." adicionou com um sorriso largo, para o desespero dela, que já estava trêmula com a idéia de ter passado uma noite com aquele... Ogro. "Vamos, por que toda essa timidez? Ontem você estava tão-"

"Não continue! Por favor, eu não quero ouvir!" tampou os ouvidos. "Esqueça, seja lá o que tenha acontecido, esqueça tudo! Isso nunca mais vai acontecer e-"

parou de falar quando escutou uma risada alta vindo de Ichigo. Ela tinha perdido alguma coisa? "O que foi, hein?"

"Desculpa, mas é que essa sua cara de desespero é hilária!" limpou o cantinho dos olhos, pousando a mão na cabeça de Rukia, e continuou. "Não precisa ficar desse jeito, sua anã. Não aconteceu nada, por que, primeiro, se você fosse esperta, iria perceber que nós estamos perfeitamente vestidos. Outra coisa, é que, você ainda é uma criança, e eu seria taxado de pedófilo se fizesse algo com você."

"Criança?" o rosto dela ardeu. Aquele retardado! "Escuta aqui-" houve uma batida na porta, o que impossibilitou Rukia de continuar falando.

"Pode entrar." a porta se abriu, e um garoto pequeno entrou no quarto. Tinha as costas inclinadas um pouco para frente, e umas manchas debaixo dos olhos, denunciando suas olheiras. Sorriu fracamente para Ichigo, com as bochechas coradas. "Preciso que a examine antes de ligar para Byakuya,por favor." virou-se para Rukia, que o encarava com os olhos abertos. "Depois nós conversamos. Vou deixá-los a sós." saiu do quarto rapidamente, deixando uma confusa Rukia para trás.

Nii-sama e aquele bastardo se conheciam? Oi, ela estava perdendo alguma parte? Aliás, ela nem sabia onde estava, e o que fazia ali. Olhou ao redor, e reparou que o quarto era bem grande, e a cama de casal. Ichigo era casado? Quem seria a coitada sem cérebro que cometera esse erro? Com certeza, tinha dó dela.

"B-bom dia Kuchiki-sama." lhe disse o jovem, ainda mais corado, tirando a pequena de sua transe, e colocou-se a sorrir, deixando-o corado. Era fofinho, pensou.

"Bom dia... Qual o seu nome?" perguntou curiosa.

"Hanatarou." respondeu tímido, sentando-se na cama. "Como está se sentindo, Kuchiki-sama?"

"Estou me sentindo bem, mas ficaria melhor se me chamasse apenas de Rukia." sugeriu.

"O-oh..." Rukia sorriu, com as reações que ele tinha. Qualquer coisa, ele já ficava vermelho. "Eu não posso-"

"Por favor, Hanatarou." tocou seu braço gentilmente. "Não gosto de ser chamada de '-sama'."

"Tudo bem, Kuchi-, digo, Rukia-chan." sorriu. "Agora me deixe examiná-la."

*-*-*-*-*-*

Hanatarou não levou muito tempo para examiná-la e logo foi embora, deixando-a sozinha naquele quarto enorme. Havia muito espaço, já não tinham muitos móveis. Só a cama com criado-mudo ao lado, um armário enorme e uma mesa com um computador. Curiosa, Rukia se levantou da cama e foi até uma porta que tinha ali, que revelou um lindo e adorável banheiro. Sorriu, sentindo aquele lugar um pouco familiar. Deu meia volta e foi até uma janela enorme que tinha no quanto. Era do tamanho dela, aliás, maior. E tinha uma visão tão encantadora. Se pudesse, Rukia ficaria ali para sempre.

Suspirou, e saiu do quarto, aventurando-se pela casa. Não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estava, mas de uma coisa ela sabia. Kurosaki Ichigo era _podre_ de rico. Talvez tão rico quanto ela. Quer dizer, o clã Kuchiki.

Contorceu os lábios ao encontrá-lo deitado em seu jardim. Não perdeu tempo e foi até lá, surpreendendo-se depois. Aquilo não era um simples jardim. Era... Kuchiki Rukia não tinha palavras para explicar o quão lindo aquilo era. A coisa mais bonita que já viu em toda sua vida. Haviam flores de gelo por todos os lados, e as gramas tinham uma coloração diferente. Eram brancas. Um branco tão puro quanto a neve.

Fechou a boca, e chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando voltar ao seu objetivo. Olhou para o jovem, que tinha a cabeça apoiada nos braços, com os olhos fechados. _Ele fica muito melhor sem a testa enrugada_. E ficava realmente. Caminhou até ele em passos silenciosos, até agachar-se onde estava. Não se contentou em apenas admirar o rosto perfeito que tinha. Sentia que devia tocá-lo. Levou sua mãozinha até ele, mas antes que pudesse lhe tocar, para sua surpresa, a mão de Ichigo segurou a sua. Olhou-o assustada, apenas para vê-lo de olhos fechados. E com a testa enrugada.

"O que está fazendo, anão?" perguntou sonolento. "Por um acaso estava tentando me molestar enquanto eu estava dormindo?" abriu um olho e riu quando viu as bochechas coradas.

"Quem é que iria querer molestar você, huh?" puxou seu braço, cruzando com o outro. Pigarreou e novamente conseguiu a atenção dele. "Você tem que me dar umas explicações."

"O que quer saber?" virou-se para o lado, apoiando a cabeça na mão para poder olhá-la melhor. No fundo, Rukia desejava que não fizesse isso. Odiava quando aqueles castanhos a encaravam. Eram irritantemente penetrantes.

"Várias coisas. Por exemplo, como conhece meu Nii-sama? Segundo, onde diabos eu estou? Terceiro, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? E quarto, pode parar de me olhar desse jeito?" demandou irritada.

"Woah, quanta coisa. Infelizmente não vou poder responder todas essas suas perguntas. Bom, respondendo a pergunta de 'onde eu estou', a reposta é Seireitei."

"Eu nunca-"

"Shh, não interrompe quando eu estiver falando." pediu. "Continuando, Seireitei é uma cidade paralela, o que significa que-"

"Eu não estou no Japão?" Rukia arregalou os olhos, surpresa. "Isso não é possível, eu estava em Tokyo até-" parou de falar quando Ichigo limpou a garganta, chamando sua atenção.

"Obrigado. Continuando pela segunda vez, Seireitei é uma cidade paralela ao, digamos, mundo real. Estamos alguns anos adiantados dos humanos. Aqui vivem os shinigamis, acho que você sabe o que eles fazem." fez uma pausa para que ela pudesse digerir metade. "Nós sabemos o que vai acontecer, por isso existem os shinigamis. Eles matam aqueles que irão causar distúrbios futuros ao País." Rukia abriu a boca para falar, mas Ichigo a cortou. "Como os shinigamis sabem quando, quem, onde e o que vai acontecer?" ela assentiu. "Aqui, existe o Gotei 13. São treze esquadrões, com seus respectivos Taichous e Fukutaichous. Cada Taichou tem um móbile. Existe uma espécie de shinigami que denominamos Mobile. Móbiles são os shinigamis que podem prever o que vai acontecer, mas não somente isso, como também conseguem alterar o tempo e espaço. Basicamente falando, são feitos para matar."

"Móbile..." Rukia gaguejou atordoada e os lábios trêmulos. "E-eu sou um... Móbile." Repetiu, um pouco mais alto. Droga, a visão estava ficando embaçada novamente. Malditas lágrimas, sempre apareciam contra sua vontade.

"Rukia... Você é o _meu_ móbile."

Continua...

*--------*--------*

**N/A: **Boom, mandem muuuitos reviews, por favor. Eu quero saber o que vocês estão achando e tudo mais. Se eu tiver até uns 7 reviews eu posto o próximo capítulo. Begos, Naomi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo.

**Reviews:**

xxKasuRukiC: Primeiro review, obrigada! (:  
mas acho que você não entendeu muito bem. A rukia é um mobile, e o mobile ajuda o Taichou. No caso, o Ichi é um.

**ichirukifan: **haha, obrigada! A continuação já está aii, :D

**Chibi's-chan: **Poxapoxa, obrigada mesmo Chibii, :D Você sempre está comentando nas minhas fics, e isso me motiva muuitão mesmo, de verdade.

**Paty Yagami Kurosaki: **Realmente, IchiRuki não enjoa, haha. E obrigada por sempre acompanhar minhas fics, fico feliz! Mas de agora em diante, vou tentar postar mais freqüentemente, :D

**J4ckPOT: **Sério que te lembrou o filme do Tom Cruise? Haha, minha amiga disse a mesma coisa. Apesar de que depois eu também achei uma certa semelhança.  
E ahn, respondendo as suas perguntas: Talvez seja apelativo sim da minha parte exigir reviews; mas não sei explicar. Eu me acostumei a postar as fics no orkut, e lá, eu postava quando recebia um certo número de comentários, tanto por que, eu acho que se eu recebo acima que sete comentários é por que estão gostando da fic. Acho que eu estipulava um certo número de comentários por que eu tinha a certeza de que eu estava realmente escrevendo uma coisa legal, por que eu sou _totalmente_ insegura com a minha escrita, de verdade. E esses comentários me ajudam muito, me sinto melhor e mais confiante para escrever. Além de serem opiniões de várias pessoas diferentes.

E se eu não recebesse até sete, eu não iria abandonar a fic. Aliás, iria postar esse segundo capítulo esses dias, mas eu tive uns contratempos e não consegui. Porém, eu gostaria muito que as pessoas mandassem reviews, entende? E se eu desrespeitei você, ou mais algum leitor, eu peço do fundo do meu kokoro que me perdoem, não era essa a intenção.

Ahn, e não se preocupe, eu não achei ruim que você tenha falado isso. Eu sempre peço para as pessoas dizerem o que incomoda ou não na fic, então, você tem todo o direito de falar, :D Aliás, agradeço por ter falado, :]  
E antes que eu esqueça, obrigadaaa pelo review! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic.

**Kiky Will:** Você não entendeu o que é um mobile? OH MYY! Desculpa, acho que muitas pessoas ainda não entenderam o que é um, T^T Mas eu coloquei uma outra explicação, espero que agora possa entender, (:

**Aline:** Ahn, obrigada! Eu tento fazer o máximo para não ficar aquele clichê chato, entãao, é um alívio para mim.

*-*-*-*

Capítulo 02 – Reasons.

"_Até quando vai esconder a verdade dela, Byakuya?" Esbravejou o líder do clã Kuchiki. "Rukia é um mobile! Ela precisa saber disso!" argumentou._

"_Não, não precisa." Respondeu Byakuya serenamente. "Ela ainda é uma criança"._

"_Ela nem é humana! Rukia tem que saber..."._

Rukia podia ter certeza de que, depois do impacto de primeiro momento ao saber da verdade, ela não estaria viva para relembrar o que tinha escutado. _É, eu não sou humana, sou um maldito mobile!_, gritava em sua cabeça. Já não tinha mais vontade de chorar, tanto por que, já tinha secado todas as lágrimas que guardou durante tantos anos. Por outro lado, não queria mostrar seu lado frágil na frente de Ichigo. Não queria que ficasse com a impressão de ser uma pessoa fraca. O que realmente não era.

Vagarosamente olhou de rabo de olho para o lado e viu um Ichigo preocupado, ainda segurando sua mão gentilmente. Sua testa não estava enrugada como sempre. Sua mão era incrivelmente quente comparada a sua, que parecia uma pedra de gelo. Mas era uma sensação gostosa. Familiar também. Como todas as outras que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Era estranho como seus sentimentos para com aquele a sua frente eram volúveis. Certas horas queria matá-lo, mas em outras, queria abraçá-lo. Ou simplesmente quem era volúvel ali era ele mesmo. Ichigo sabia ser um verdadeiro cavalheiro, como também sabia exatamente como ser o oposto de um. Talvez ele só quisesse confundir sua cabeça, mais do que ela já estava confusa.

Antes, quando ainda estavam no terraço, Rukia lembrou, Ichigo parecia falar dela como se a conhecesse há tempos. Parecia conhecê-la melhor do que Byakuya, ou até ela mesma. Tinha a estranha sensação que por debaixo daqueles olhos aveludados havia uma verdade. Uma verdade que ainda parecia estar muito longe dela.

"Ichigo... Há quanto tempo me conhece?" murmurou a pergunta que estava aguçando sua curiosidade.

"Rukia, existem coisas que eu não posso relevar a você." tentou convencê-la. "Garanto que não gostaria de saber o resto... É..." a voz foi ficando cada vez mais baixa, quando Ichigo não encontrou uma palavra que se encaixasse.

"É...? O que?" arqueou uma sobrancelha irritada.

"Doloroso." completou ao largar a mãozinha dela. "Esqueça isso, não vai lhe fazer bem nenhum." aconselhou.

"Esqueça isso?" Rukia riu sem muito humor, o que chamou a atenção dele. "Como você quer que eu esqueça que eu, depois de dezesseis anos, descubro que eu não sou humana?! Que na verdade eu sou uma shinigami mobile! Uma droga de mobile que mata pessoas!" sua voz estava fraquejando, seus olhos já enchiam d'água novamente. "Como você iria reagir se soubesse do dia para a noite que toda a sua vida foi uma completa mentira? Como você iria reagir se descobrisse que na verdade você é um assassino e não pode fugir disso simplesmente por que nasceu para isso?" mordeu o lábio trêmulo, tentando evitar que as lágrimas caíssem, mas era impossível. "Responde... Como?".

"Rukia, você está fora de si. Precisa se acalmar-"

"Eu não quero me acalmar! Você não entende..." sussurrou desamparada. O nariz vermelho, o rosto molhado e a voz embargada deixavam-na de um jeito tão... Frágil.

Tão frágil que até mesmo Ichigo se permitiu envolvê-la com seus braços grandes e fortes, apoiando a cabeça dela em seu peito. Rukia tentava se desvencilhar do abraço, dando socos fracos nele, mas não parecia ter efeito. Ichigo não a soltaria. Até ela desistir, o que não demorou nem ela mesmo quisesse que ele a soltasse. Sentia-se tão confortavelmente bem naqueles braços, que resultava em mais soluços. Os soluços eram cada vez mais altos e o corpo tremia pelo choro.

Para Ichigo era agonizante segurá-la daquele jeito. Parecia sofrer tanto diante de seus olhos, que queria tomar aquela dor para si. Não suportava mais ver lágrimas escorrendo daqueles azuis tão profundos que eram seus olhos.

"Como você é um bebê chorão, tsc." suspirou aliviado quando recebeu um tapa como resposta. Sua Rukia estava de volta.

"Eu não sou um bebê chorão, seu idiota." rebateu, afastando-se para poder limpar as lágrimas, que também tinham cessado com o soluço minutos atrás.

"Mais calma?"

"É, um pouco." respondeu com um olhar vago, brincando com a graminha sem cor. "Eu quero voltar para casa." pediu quase que em um sussurro.

"Não pode." Levantou seu rosto para poder encará-lo, e viu que seu temperamento já havia mudado. Estava voltando a ser aquele irritante de sempre. "Sua casa agora é aqui." Adicionou, para o espanto dela.

"Como?"

"Você escutou. De agora em diante, essa é a sua casa. A partir do momento em que você passa pelos portões da Seireitei, sua vida é completamente infinita aqui. Vai permanecer assim para sempre." Informou levantado-se.

"Oh" Ichigo esperou por mais uma sessão de choro e desespero, que não veio. Achou estranho vê-la sorrir de canto. Mas, para quem descobre que é um mobile e que não é humana, saber que vai permanecer assim para sempre é até bom aos ouvidos. E para o ego também.

"Quantos anos você tem, Ichigo?" questionou curiosa ao olhá-lo. Ichigo tinha as feições e os traços jovens, mas a testa enrugada fazia-o parecer mais velho.

"Muito mais velho que você, criança." Deu uns tapinhas na cabeça dela, como se fosse um cachorro, o que a irritou.

"Quantos?" persistiu, levantando-se também.

"Quantos anos você daria para mim?" arqueou uma sobrancelha divertida.

"25?" Ichigo riu, girando os calcanhares para o portão.

"Muito mais do que pensa." Enfiou as mãos no bolso e olhou para trás. "Se você acertar, ganha um prêmio. Mas por ora, me acompanhe."

"Oe, espera aí." Rukia correu até onde ele estava, tentando alcançar seu ritmo. "Onde estamos indo?"

"Dar uma volta para você conhecer sua nova cidade." Informou sem muito ânimo.

*-*-*-*

Não demorou muito tempo para que Ichigo começasse a se arrepender pelo convite feito. A cada cinco segundos aquela baixinha abria a boca para dizer um 'uau', 'que lindo' ou 'cala a boca, seu idiota'. Chegava até ser engraçado quando perguntava o que eram aquelas coisas que nunca tinha visto na vida. Seireitei era praticamente a cidade de Tokyo mais moderna e desenvolvida. As únicas diferenças eram os novos aparelhos eletrônicos e a arquitetura. Não haviam prédios enormes que cobriam o céu por todos os lados. Todas as casas eram tradicionais. Muito tradicionais. Talvez até se comparassem com as construções antigas. Não eram feias, muito pelo contrário.

Rukia pôde perceber, ainda estonteada e totalmente deslumbrada, de que aquilo se comparava a uma vila, onde todas as casas eram pertos e as 'ruas estreitas'. Tinham várias crianças brincando de um lado para o outro, e incrivelmente, a maioria delas usava kimono. Em Tokyo era realmente raro ver uma pessoa trajando uma veste dessas por aí, já não tinha mais a essência que tornava o Japão tão apaixonante como antigamente.

"E então? Gostou do que viu?" questionou o ruivo, apesar de já saber a resposta.

"Isso é...! Não sei explicar o quanto eu adorei isso aqui!" soltou com um certo brilho nos olhos. "É tão diferente, e tão maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo que... Eu não me importaria de ficar aqui parada, apenas admirando."

"É, mas eu me importo." Franziu a testa, para o desgosto da pequena. "Vem, quero que conheça uma pessoa." Pegou a mãozinha dela e começou a conduzi-la até um portão enorme, todo branco. E antes mesmo que Rukia tivesse a chance de perguntar, Ichigo já havia se adiantado. "Aqui é o Gotei 13, onde ficam os Taichous, Fukutaichous e Mobiles.". Se dependesse da resposta dela para eles poderem entrar, com certeza ficariam ali parados por um bom tempo.

Ichigo já estava sem a menor das paciências, e começou a puxá-la para dentro, mesmo que tentasse forçar. Sabia que Rukia não queria ir, mas uma hora teria de se acostumar. Era um mobile afinal, tinha suas obrigações a cumprir.

"Kurosaki-kun!" a voz feminina e melosa fez com que a pequena parasse de relutar e olhasse para a frente. Assustou-se com o que viu. Uma bela jovem acenava enquanto corria até eles; seus cabelos ruivos balançavam conforme o quadril se mexia, de uma maneira graciosa.

_Ela é a namorada dele?_

"Kuchiki-sama, que bom vê-la também." sorriu para Rukia, que não pode deixar de perceber o quanto era doce sua voz e seu jeito. Uma verdadeira lady.

Ichigo fez apenas um aceno com a cabeça e tornou a dizer:

"Inoue, eu quero que ajude Rukia aqui no Gotei 13, quando eu não estiver." Pediu. "Eu preciso falar com o Yama-jii, não vou demorar." Avisou, e virou-se para Rukia. "Rukia, não dê trabalho a Inoue, sua anã. Eu só preciso acertar umas coisas com o velho." E num piscar de olhos, Ichigo já tinha sumido de suas vistas. Rukia teria ficado impressionada se não fosse pelo fato de estar completamente irritada com aquele-

"Kuchiki-sama, eu vou mostrar onde fica o quinto esquadrão, onde você vai passar a maior parte do tempo." Sorriu, pegando a mãozinha dela.

"Por favor, Inoue-san, me chame apenas de Rukia." Pediu um pouco incomodada com a formalidade.

"Hm, eu não posso Kuchiki-sama. Seria muito desrespeitoso da minha parte."

"Inoue-san, eu insisto. Me sinto melhor." Insistiu.

"Está bem, Kuchiki-san." Sorriu, agora para uma Rukia mais aliviada. "Estou feliz por vê-la novamente." Deu um aperto na mão da pequena.

"Eu... Desculpe, eu não me lembro de ter estado aqui antes." Admitiu um pouco envergonhada de si mesma. _E todos aqui sabem quem você é!_

"Não fique assim Kuchiki-san! Todos nós temos memória fraca." Tentou animá-la, enquanto se aproximavam de um outro portão. "Chegamos. É aqui que é o quinto esquadrão. Vamos entrando.".

Rukia ainda estava zonza com a beleza daquele lugar. Seireitei já tinha deixado-a sem palavras, o Gotei 13 muito mais. Principalmente ao entrarem no quinto esquadrão. Surpreendeu-se com as mesmas flores de gelo que havia no jardim de Ichigo, ali na entrada. A grama era ainda mais branca, e dava a sensação de estar na neve.

"Aqui é a sala do Taichou e do mobile." Inoue abriu uma porta, logo depois da entrada, e revelou uma simples e adorável sala. Duas mesas opostas e uma janela enorme no canto. Perfeito. "O que achou Kuchiki-san?" indagou Inoue, com o silêncio da pequena.

"Eu... Simplesmente adorei." Murmurou. Queria poder sentar em uma das mesas, mas Inoue a puxou antes mesmo que tivesse a chance.

Mostrou-lhe a sala do fukutaichou, as celas, e o campo de treinamento, onde estavam agora. Muitos shinigamis ao verem Rukia não sabiam se corriam ou se espantavam. Alguns a abraçavam com tanta força que a deixavam sem ar. Será que foi uma pessoa tão especial assim? Se era tão especial, como parecia, por que não se lembrava de nada?

"Inoue-san, como uma pessoa vira shinigami?" perguntou uma Rukia curiosa ao se sentarem na grama do campo de treinamento. "Ou elas já são escolhidas?"

"Não, elas não são escolhidas." Riu com a inocência dela. "Na verdade, eu acho que cada pessoa aqui teve um motivo para se tornar shinigami." Parou de falar e depois de um tempo continuou. "As pessoas se tornam shinigami por vários motivos. Alguns querem justiça, outros querem paz e nós queremos menos violência."

"E qual é o seu, Inoue-san? Por qual motivo você se tornou uma shinigami?" quis saber. Viu a hesitação da ruiva e sentiu-se mal. Talvez fosse melhor se tivesse ficado quieta e deixado de ser curiosa.

"Eu não sei direito. Depois que meu oni-chan se foi, me sentia sozinha. Talvez esse fosse o motivo para estar aqui." deu um sorriso triste para Rukia, mas logo recompôs sua postura. Realmente, o ar triste não combinava com a personalidade dela. "Não vamos falar de coisas tristes agora! Tem algo que queira perguntar?"

"Hmm..." ela tinha, várias por sinal. "Inoue-san, o que exatamente um mobile faz?"

"Mobile?" tirou o sorriso dos lábios e tentou esconder sua surpresa pela pergunta. "Um shinigami mobile tem capacidade de prever o que vai acontecer, mas não só isso... A tarefa dele também é eliminar qualquer coisa ou qualquer um que interferir na paz da Terra, podendo assim, alterar ou não o futuro com suas ações. Em outras palavras, são feitos para isso. É a natureza do mobile." A ruiva peituda já não sabia se devia continuar.

"E tem como não... Você sabe, fazer parte disso?" murmurou com os lábios grudados. Não queria olhar para Inoue. Não queria olhar para seus olhos e ver penas dele.

"É como eu disse, Kuchiki-san... É a natureza do mobile. Mesmo que tente relutar, não tem como fugir. Eles são o braço direito dos Taichous, mais que os fukutaichous." tocou gentilmente a mão dela, mas não houve reação. Rukia já não tinha a face corada de excitação, como minutos atrás. Já não era mais a Rukia que conhecia. Havia mudado, constatou Inoue um pouco entristecida. Sua melhor amiga não era aquela que estava em sua frente. Aquela é uma outra Kuchiki Rukia. Uma que desconhecia completamente. E tinha medo de nunca mais tornar a vê-la.

"Você também é um mobile, Inoue-san?" questionou depois de uma longa pausa de silêncio que havia formado entre as duas.

"Não, sou fukutaichou do quarto esquadrão. Mas, olha pelo lado bom! Meu esquadrão é bem aqui ao lado, nós vamos poder nos ver sempre, o que acha?" mudou de assunto, esperando ver um sorriso naqueles lábios.

"Hm, sim. Eu também espero, Inoue-san." forçou uma voz doce, que usava apenas quando não se sentia bem. E era esse o momento certo de usá-la.

Inoue passou o dia inteiro praticamente contando-lhe estórias sobre a Seireitei, que provavelmente seria bem útil. Havia contado também sobre como era a vida dela e de Ichigo quando estudavam no 'mundo real'. Rukia podia claramente imaginar como ele devia ser rabugento. E de como várias garotas corriam atrás dele, mas Inoue garantiu que Ichigo nunca ligava para elas. A principio ela perguntou-se se ele era gay, entretanto, ele estava longe disso.

"Ele era muito charmoso!" confessou, corando ao relembrar. Era estranho o jeito que ela falava sobre Ichigo. Sempre ficava sem graça e as bochechas queimavam, denunciando algum sentimento que deveria ter por aquele idiota. "Mas Kurosaki-kun só namorou uma menina." admitiu com um olhar vago. Não parecia triste, muito menos feliz.

Estranhamente, Rukia sentiu algo instigar dentro dela. Queria saber mais sobre essa pobre menina. Onde estaria ela agora. E como teve coragem de namorar com aquele azedo.

Inoue iria tornar a falar, se não tivesse aparecido uma borboleta. Uma borboleta do inferno, disse para Rukia.

"Vamos Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun quer que eu a leve até a entrada do Gotei 13." Pegou a mão dela, e foram até o dito lugar conversando. Perguntava-se quantos anos aquela ruivinha tinha. Mas era difícil saber, se nem ao menos ela sabia quantos anos Ichigo tinha.

_Ela é engraçada e gentil_, disse Rukia para si mesma quando se despediu da ruiva com um abraço apertado.

"Então, anã? Como foi a-"

"Primeiro, _Kurosaki_, eu não sou uma anã. Segundo, não quero falar com você." Cruzou seus braços irritada, pretendendo não olhar para sua face, o que o incomodava. Estava curioso para saber o que tinha feito, mas quando ela o chamava pelo sobrenome era que realmente estava brava. Quer dizer, costumava ser assim antigamente.

Ichigo deu de ombros, fingindo não se importar. Mais tarde provavelmente iria perguntar a ela qual o problema, mas por agora, queria apenas ir para casa e ter uma boa noite de sono, coisa que não tinha há meses. Iam atravessar o portão quando uma voz que o ruivo sabia muito bem chamou por ela.

"Kuchiki!" Ichigo não fez nem questão de se virar para ver quem era. Pela voz, dava para perceber que era ele, Kaien. Shiba Kaien.

*-*-*-*

_101 anos atrás_

_2009, Tokyo. _

Sorveu um longo gole de seu café com leite bem quente e soltou um suspiro de deleite logo em seguida, sentindo o liquido queimar dentro do corpo e lhe causar arrepios. Repousou a xícara vermelha cintilante e apoiou seu queixo em uma de suas mãos. Observava calmamente as ruas serem cobertas de um puro branco que era a neve. Crianças corriam de um lado para o outro, atacando suas bolas de neve umas nas outras e sorrindo. Um sorriso tão inocente que até mesmo ele, Kurosaki Ichigo, tinha vontade de sorrir junto. Ah, bons tempos aqueles quando era uma criança também.

Balançou a cabeça e lambeu os lábios secos, voltando a concentrar-se no que fazia, ou melhor dizendo, escrevia. Poemas. Sim, Kurosaki era um poeta. Talvez um dos melhores daquele país, mas ainda um desconhecido. Um desconhecido que passava a maior parte do tempo sentado ao lado da janela com seus inúmeros cafés, no canto esquerdo de uma casa de chá que ficava na esquina de sua casa. Chegava por volta das duas horas da tarde e era o último a ir embora. Às vezes ficava tão à vontade, que se esquecia do tempo, e o gerente era obrigado a pedir que se retirasse. Inúmeras vezes aconteceram esse tipo de coisa.

Mas hoje, por algum motivo que desconhecia, parecia que havia um cadeado em sua mente, bloqueando qualquer tipo de idéia que tivesse. Para falar a verdade, Ichigo já havia se cansado de escrever poemas para sua musa, em outras palavras, sua própria mãe. O que destacava em sua escrita talvez fosse a angústia com a qual transmitia tudo o que sentia. Yuzu, uma de suas irmãs, sempre chorava quando lia seus poemas. Dizia ser profundo demais, e que precisava de algo mais... Romântico.

_Ótimo_. Algo romântico. Ele até era bom nessa parte, mas as idéias não fluíam com o resto. Não se imaginava escrevendo coisas de amor simplesmente por escrever. Na verdade, queria escrever poesias de amor só para uma pessoa. Sua musa inspiradora. Uma que não fosse sua mãe. E sim, sua amiga, companheira e amante. Uma pessoa até agora desconhecida por ele.

Anos atrás, se perguntava se essa musa fosse Arisawa Tatsuki, sua amiga de infância. Mas admitiu para si mesmo que ela não era uma musa, _definitivamente_. E sim um homem. Sim, a via como um verdadeiro homem. Que era diferente de Inoue Orihime, melhor amiga de Tatsuki. Os cabelos ruivos eram longos e finos, que arrancavam suspiros de qualquer um. Principalmente com o corpo 'privilegiado' que tinha. Mas o único suspiro que nunca arrancou foi dele, Ichigo. Orihime era uma garota perfeita.

_Para o Ishida, _disse a si mesmo quando pegou sua caneta novamente para voltar a escrever. Escrever o quê ele não sabia muito bem, mas uma voz grossa atrapalhou sua concentração. A princípio se perguntou se era um homem, mas tinha um timbre feminino escondido. Deslizou seus olhos castanhos para cima e viu uma... Criança?

_Não, com aquela voz, definitivamente não é uma criança, _constatou observador. Sua silhueta era pequena, mas tinha curvas. A moça usava uma calça jeans apertada, revelando belas pernas e nádegas. Os ombros estavam escondidos sob o cabelo curto de várias pontas que ficava em cima.

"Eu quero açúcar, por favor." pediu a jovem gentilmente, virando-se para sentar-se em uma das mesas com uma xícara de chá em suas mãozinhas. Olhou de relance para Ichigo e logo desviou os olhos, seguindo seu caminho.

Mas os poucos segundos que seus olhos observavam o jovem poeta mais pareciam minutos. Os orbes olhos eram de um azul tão escuro que Ichigo parecia ter se perdido neles. Eram grandes e penetrantes quanto os dele mesmo. Ficavam ainda mais em ascensão com a pele branca que a jovem possuía. Parecia aquela neve que caía lá fora.

Engoliu seco. Queria horrivelmente tocá-la, não somente a pele, mas os cabelos negros e os lábios rosados. Eram convidativos até demais. O rosto tão proporcional para o resto do corpo; perfeito. A única palavra que conseguia dizer, ou melhor, murmurar era perfeito.

A desconhecia não era a mulher mais bonita do planeta, não. Sua beleza era diferente. Exótica. E infantil. Talvez fosse isso que o deixava tão intrigado e abalado. Ou o modo como seus cabelos balançavam de um jeito elegante. E já não tinha mais vontade de escrever ou tomar seu café. Queria apenas ficar ali a observando o máximo que pudesse.

_Talvez eu esteja passando tempo demais com o pervertido do Keigo, _admitiu.

"Hm, senhor?" Ichigo hesitantemente desviou seus olhos da moça e olhou para a garçonete, com a testa enrugada. Estava irritado por interromperem seja lá o que estava fazendo.

"Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas... A senhora ali ao lado pediu para que parasse de olhá-la." Pediu com as bochechas coradas, retirando-se logo em seguida.

Ichigo ainda ficou um bom tempo olhando para onde a garçonete estava minutos atrás, ou seja, nada. Agora que havia dado conta do que estava fazendo, sentiu uma onda de vergonha tomar conta de si.

_Idiota!_, gritava mentalmente.

Num instante, deixou algumas cédulas na mesa e pegou suas coisas, saindo da casa de chá sem olhar uma última vez para a moça. Enfiou suas mãos no bolso da blusa e continuou andando sem rumo algum. A verdade era que queria ter voltado lá atrás e perguntado seu nome. Talvez a idade e quem sabe, a chamasse para sair.

_Só em sonhos_.

Suspirou ao sentar-se numa praça vazia. As crianças provavelmente deveriam ter ido para suas casas, já estava escuro. Pendeu a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos por um instante. Não queria pensar naquela desconhecida. Não queria, mas a imagem dos olhos azuis vinham a sua mente. Mesmo que tentasse pensar em outras coisas, não eram de uma ajuda muito grande.

"Você quer morrer?"

Abriu os olhos instantaneamente ao ouvir a sentença e quase levou um susto quando viu a _desconhecida_ sentada bem ao seu lado, com os antebraços apoiados nos joelhos, as mãos entrelaçadas e o queixo sobre elas. Para sua sorte, ela olhava para o chão.

"Como?" perguntou um tempo depois, tentando acalmar o coração acelerado.

"Você vai morrer daqui a cinco minutos. A resposta é simples, você quer morrer ou não?" pela voz, parecia séria.

"Como sabe que vou morrer daqui a cinco minutos?" soltou uma risada sem muito humor e tentou ficar calmo. "Por um acaso pode prever o futuro?" brincou.

"Algo do tipo." Respondeu para a surpresa do morango.

"Então como eu vou morrer?" arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ela podia ser bonita, mas ainda era doida.

"Quando você voltar para casa, vão ter dois meninos brigando e você vai tentar apartar a briga, mas acaba empurrando um dos jovens que bate a cabeça com força em uma garrafa de vidro. Então eu seria obrigada a te matar." Viu um sorriso brotar no canto dos lábios rosados da pequena e quando ela se virou, não conseguiu disfarçar o espanto. "Sou uma shinigami mobile. Posso ver o passado e controlar o futuro. E posso matar também." Adicionou a última parte com ênfase.

"Por que eu deveria acreditar em você?"

"Por que você quer. Eu vejo nos seus olhos." Levou a mãozinha até seu rosto, acariciando-o gentilmente. Ichigo até se permitiu fechar os olhos. "Não quer morrer agora, quer?"

"Talvez eu queira." Disse inconsciente. Estava tão perdido naquelas mãos.

"Mas você não pode morrer." Ouviu a voz dela mais perto e abriu seus olhos para vê-la com o rosto bem próximo do seu. Ela segurava o rosto dele com as duas mãos agora, praticamente com o corpo em cima do dele. As pontas dos dedos estavam geladas, dando-lhe um calafrio. Ichigo não sabia se ainda estava respirando. Ele já estava hipnotizado há um bom tempo. E não sabia se queria voltar ao normal.

"Se você morrer..." brincou com os lábios entreabertos de Ichigo, mas nunca os tocava. Ele até tentava ir um pouco mais para frente, e calar a boca dela com a sua, mas Rukia não o deixava. Estava ocupada demais observando atentamente o rosto perfeito que segurava entre suas mãos. Podia ver claramente o desejo naqueles olhos aveludados. E uma certeza ela tinha: eles eram seus.

"Se eu morrer...?" tentou dar continuidade ao que ela dizia. E incrivelmente Ichigo estava curioso para ouvir o que ela tinha a falar. Como se fosse realmente prestar atenção.

Inclinou o rosto pequeno e se aproximou da orelha dele, encostando bem seus lábios nos mesmos.

"Eu também vou morrer."

Quase soltou um gemido quando sentiu a voz bem colada ao seu ouvido. Era tão aveludada e agradável de se ouvir. Principalmente quando dizia que se ele morresse, ela morreria também.

"E quais são as minhas opções?" indagou ainda no êxtase que o deixava tonto. Não pode evitar um suspiro de desapontamento quando ela se afastou e se sentou ao seu lado novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Simples, Kurosaki. _Quero que vire um shinigami também._" Sorriu docemente para Ichigo, que agora já não estava mais com cara de tonto. E sim de irritado.

Iria abrir a boca para soltar o que realmente pensava, mas lembrou-se de que havia o chamado pelo sobrenome. Como ela sabia ele não fazia a mínima idéia.

"Como sabe meu nome?"

"Digamos... Que você esteja na minha lista de mortes."

"Eu não acredito nessas coisas." Cruzou os braços, olhando para o outro lado. Tudo, menos ela.

"Kurosaki, se virar um shinigami, você... Pode rever sua mãe, seu pai e suas irmãs." Desfez a cara de emburrado e voltou a encará-la incrédulo. "Eu conheci sua família. Eles também estavam em minha lista."

"Impossível!" era quase um berro. "Eles... Eles morreram faz algumas semanas e-"

"Eles não morreram, Ichigo." Tocou gentilmente o ombro dele, mas o mesmo apenas se esquivou. "Eles optaram por se tornarem shinigamis, assim como eu."

"Como é? Eles também são shinigamis?" riu. "Eu não sei como você sabe meu nome, sobre a minha vida, mas você não sabe do que está falando." Se levantou para ir embora, mas antes, escutou a última coisa que Rukia lhe disse.

"Então, o que aconteceu com o corpo deles?" Ele até iria se virar para responder, entretanto, incrivelmente as respostas não estavam na ponta da língua. A verdade era que os corpos nunca foram encontrados. A polícia até já havia desistido do caso. E ele já não sabia de mais nada.

"Ichigo, eu estou te dando uma segunda chance." Relaxou os ombros tensos e se virou para Rukia, ainda olhando para o chão. Hesitou por um momento. Sua vida era uma droga, para falar a verdade. Amava escrever poesias mais do que tudo, mas... Ele era sozinho. Não queria admitir, mas às vezes sentia-se tão solitário que até mesmo não suportava ficar em casa. As memórias não o deixavam em paz. E certamente, ele é que não queria viver apenas de lembranças.

"O que eu tenho que fazer para me tornar um shinigami?"

Continua...

*-*-*-*

**Naomi's blá-blá-blá: **Desculpem a demora em postar o capítulo! Ele já estava pronto, mas eu tive que sair, e como eu moro na pqp, então é muito ruim ir para a casa dos outros de metrô e ônibus. Haha, enfim, obrigada pelos comentários anteriores, de verdade. O próximo capítulo provavelmente eu vá postar no dia: 30/01 ou no dia 02/02. Enfim, é isso, espero que gostem! E não esqueçam dos reviews! Beigos, :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bleach e os personagens não me pertencem.  
**Bom, explicações sobre a demora em postar lá em baixo! Boa leitura, (:

Capítulo 03 – 

Levou a mão até a boca para tentar evitar sair som ao bocejar pela décima terceira vez naquela manhã. Droga, ainda estava cedo. Podia ainda estar dormindo, como fazia minutos atrás. Se não fosse pelo sol que entrava naquela janela enorme e que a impedia de voltar a descansar sua beleza. Aliás, o buraco na parede era tão grande quanto ao do quarto de Ichigo. Talvez ele realmente gostasse de lugares arejados, por que todos os outros cômodos tinham janelas tão grandes como aquela. Não podia negar que a visão que tinham era linda, principalmente ao anoitecer. O problema era de manhã, quando o sol nascia e preenchia toda a escuridão, não deixando assim, ninguém dormir.

Ouviu algumas batidas na porta, mas não fez questão de responder. Se ficasse calada, a pessoa do outro lado da porta iria embora, e não a incomodaria mais. Rukia continuou ali, esparramada no canto da cama de casal - se quisesse, podia dividir em quatro partes, e sobraria até espaço para mais pessoas -, com seus cabelos negros espalhados no travesseiro fofo que repousava sua cabeça. O lençol que usava estava abaixo da cintura, cobrindo apenas uma perna, ficando a outra descoberta. O short que usava já estava na altura da cintura fina e a blusa de alças deixava a mostra seu abdômen branquelo.

As batidas, entretanto, continuaram a incomodá-la. A cada minuto que passava, elas tornavam-se mais persistentes. Provavelmente deveria ser Ichigo, com seu mau humor dos infernos. Sinceramente, desconfiava que homens tinham TPM.

_E Ichigo era uma prova de que os cientistas estavam errados._

O que aconteceu nos segundos seguintes Rukia não sabia como, mas os cabelos alaranjados de Ichigo já se encontravam dentro do quarto, com toda sua arrogância e a testa franzida. Os braços estavam cruzados, indicando seu humor, que não era dos melhores, pelo o olhar que lhe lançava dos pés a cabeça.

Com um rubor na face, puxou rapidamente o lençol até o pescoço, tentando cobrir o corpo magro do campo de visão do homem a sua frente. Logo, depois de um silêncio constrangedor, abriu a boca para falar.

"Seria ótimo se entrar no meu quarto sem minha permissão não virasse um hábito."

"Na verdade, eu estava _esperando_ pela _sua_ permissão, mas _você_ estava se _recusando_ por algum motivo a falar." apertou os olhos enfurecidos.

"Tanto faz." Cruzou os braços também, e desviou o olhar para um ponto qualquer do quarto. "O que quer?"

"Lave seu rosto, coloque uma roupa e venha tomar café da manhã. Nós temos várias coisas para fazer hoje." disse entre os dentes. Não esperou por uma resposta e já estava saindo do quarto.

"Grosso." murmurou baixo, mas infelizmente, alto o suficiente para ele ouvir do outro lado da porta. Deu então meia volta, e a expressão de irritado já não estava no rosto simetricamente perfeito de Ichigo. Seus olhos tinham um brilho de malícia, e o sorriso de canto também.

"Aliás, não precisa se cobrir toda com o lençol. Dá para ver tudo, mas não é como se tivesse realmente alguma coisa para se ver."

Por sorte, a porta já havia se fechado quando uma almofada foi atirada.

...

...

...

Já fazia uma semana desde que estava aqui em Seireitei, e nem parecia. O ritmo de sua vida aqui era diferente de quando vivia em Tóquio. Lá, ficava o dia inteiro trancada em seu quarto; desenhava, cantava e até conversava consigo mesma para não ficar completamente louca. Se é que já não havia ficado. Porém, aqui era completamente diferente. Pessoas e lugares novos todos os dias, fora o tempo que passava com Inoue, praticamente todas as tardes. Era bom, pela primeira vez, ter uma... Amiga?

Desceu as escadas, ainda com os olhos inchados de sono, e se juntou ao homem irritante que estava sentado na mesa. Não disse nem ao mesmo um 'bom dia' e puxou uma cadeira do lado oposto de Ichigo, evitando encará-lo. Ainda com um rubor no rosto. Só não sabia se era por estar zangada, ou pelo comentário anterior que havia sido lhe dirigido.

_Ele também não é nada bom aos olhos com esse cabelo estranho._

Serviu-se com um pouco de arroz e somente isso. A fome que sentia antes já havia evaporado só de estar no mesmo cômodo que aquele irritante.

"Você precisa comer mais do que isso." Ignorou o comentário de Ichigo e continuou a enfiar arroz a baixo. Mastigava com tanta força que até fazia barulho. Pelo visto, o barulho o incomodava. E se o incomodava, quem era ela para parar?

"Não estou ouvindo o que você diz."

"Não me faça ir até aí e fazer eu mesmo te dar comida na boca."

"Continuo ignorando." deixou seu prato de lado, e tomou um longo gole de chá verde. Eram bem melhores dos do mundo real.

"Estou falando sério. Hoje você tem treinamento, e Kaien disse que você precisava ter uma alimentação reforçada." Disse sem paciência alguma, limpando a boca com um guardanapo.

"Treinamento? Com Kaien?" indagou estranhamente interessada. Colocou o chá de lado, tomando cuidado com a mão trêmula.

"Não disse que estava me ignorando?" apoiou o queixo na mão, e observou os vários tons de cores que o rosto dela mudava. De certa forma, se divertia. Por outro lado, o incomodava.

"Cala a boca." desviou o olhar, com os braços cruzados. Tentava a todo custo esconder a excitação que estava sentindo brotar em seu íntimo.

"Coma logo por que você está atrasada." Ichigo levantou-se da mesa e pegou sua xícara de chá. "Espero que esteja pronta daqui a pouco, caso contrário, quem vai treiná-la sou eu."

Rukia não pensou duas vezes antes de colocar comida a baixo.

...

...

...

Aquilo era extremamente desconfortável. Não se sentia bem naquela posição, muito menos, com a pessoa que praticava. Tentava a todo custo manter a respiração normal, mas era praticamente impossível. Principalmente quando sentia duas mãos grandes segurando em suas coxas. Não sabia se era impressão dela, ou era Ichigo que também não facilitava as coisas. Cada vez mais parecia que a apertava. E não, _ninguém_, havia tocado nela daquele jeito tão... Íntimo.

Em todos os seus 15 anos de vida, quer dizer, pelo o que ela se lembrava de ter vivido, nunca passou por tantos momentos constrangedores como agora. Ichigo parecia não se importar com, aliás, ele parecia até acostumado em carregá-la em suas costas e braços o tempo todo. Se ele não se preocupava com o que as pessoas diziam, ela era totalmente o contrário. Ainda era nova por aqui, e não queria ouvir rumores com seu nome. Principalmente rumores ligados a aquele cabeça-dura.

"Estou indo muito rápido?" quis saber quando sentiu Rukia apertar mais ainda os ombros largos do rapaz.

"Não, não está." respondeu-lhe com certa dificuldade de ar. "Quer dizer, será que tem como... Hmm, segurar com um pouco menos de força?"

"Ah, então é isso." pelo tom de sua voz, parecia aliviado. "Não precisa mais se preocupar, por que nós já estamos aqui."

Desligou-se do que Ichigo havia dito e olhou em sua volta. Era um lugar amplo e vazio. Podia ver Kaien e seus olhos verdes de longe, acenando animado para eles. Tinha mais alguém ao seu lado, mas ainda era um desconhecido aos olhos de Rukia. Voltou a concentrar-se no lugar, que lhe remetia um cenário bucólico. E era nostálgico.

Quando ainda era menor, e estava no orfanato, costumava a brincar com Renji em lugares assim, mais afastados. Claro que a dona do orfanato sempre lhes dava uma bronca enorme quando voltavam para casa com roupas sujas e alguns arranhões. Mas a raiva era temporária e logo já os estava abraçando e lhes dando alguma coisa para comer.

"Oe, Rukia, está me escutando?"

"Hm, o que é?" agitou a cabeça e voltou à realidade.

"Pela última vez, nós já chegamos. Pode descer das minhas costas." soltou um pouco irritado com a demora dela.

Saltou das costas de Ichigo em dois segundos, tentando recompor a postura. Ajeitou os cabelos bagunçados pelo vento e então, olhou para sua frente.

"Bom dia Kuchiki, Kurosaki." Ichigo apenas acenou com a cabeça para Kaien e logo foi conversar com o desconhecido atrás do moreno.

Rukia ainda tentou esticar o pescoço para tentar observar o novo indivíduo, mas um corpo estava a impedindo. Deslizou seus olhos vagarosamente e sentiu-se um tanto intimada quando viu Kaien abrir-lhe um sorriso e ao colocar uma mão em seus cabelos, que até aquele momento, estavam ajeitados.

"Espero que tenha tido uma boa noite de sono e uma boa refeição, por que não vou pegar leve nesse treinamento." afastou-se um pouco e então, Rukia conseguiu soltar a respiração que havia prendido. Um tanto tímida, tentou parecer entusiasmada com o treino.

"Por um acaso, hm, Ichigo também vai ficar?"

"Hoje Ichigo vai passar o dia inteiro fazendo os deveres dele de Taichou. E eu vim para arrastá-lo até o nosso esquadrão." Rukia arregalou os olhos surpresa ao ver que o homem com quem Ichigo havia ido falar agora estava se dirigindo a ela.

"Huh, quem é você?" indagou interessada. Quando o viu abrir um sorriso, sentiu-se mais confortável. Aquele 69 no rosto não era nada agradável, lhe dava arrepios de certa forma. Os cabelos eram negros e espetados. Até que parecia com Ichigo; apenas mais alegre que ele. O que era bom.

"Hisagi Shuuhei, prazer." curvou-se diante da pequena. "Espero vê-la inteira depois do treinamento."

Pelo o pouco que o viu, e não precisava demais para confirmar, Shuuhei parecia ser um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Além de ser extremamente lindo, os traços leves e o típico jeito tímido de ser. Com certeza deve atrair muitas meninas. E meninos também.

"Bom, agora que já deixou Rukia aqui comigo, vocês já podem ir." pronunciou Kaien do outro lado, com os braços cruzados.

Despediram-se rápido, e num piscar de olhos, já não estavam mais ali. Agora era só Rukia e Kaien.

_Não é como se eu não o conhecesse._

É, não era como se não o conhecesse. Já havia trocado algumas palavras com ele durante a semana que se passou. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia bem com as poucas conversas que tiveram também se sentia desconfortável. O jeito como aqueles olhos verdes a observavam quando o silêncio caía a deixava sem graça.

Kaien era um homem horrivelmente bonito também. Como todos os outros que conheceu. Os cabelos negros, e os olhos verdes. Eles lhe lembravam a cor do mar, apesar de tê-lo visto apenas uma vez. Kaien também parecia ser cobiçado, pelo o que ouvia das meninas mais jovens. Orihime uma vez lhe disse que era perca de tempo. Shiba Kaien estava em um celibato profundo desde que sua mulher havia falecido.

"Então Rukia? Com medo?"

"Ah" agitou a cabeça, negando. Não sabia o que dizer. Não queria ficar pensando na vida dos outros. Não queria pensar na tristeza que ele também sofreu. Não queria ficar com pena de uma pessoa que mal conhecia. De uma pessoa que a deixava estranhamente sem graça.

"Prometo que vou tentar pegar leve com você." e logo emendou "Que fique claro que isso só vai acontecer nos primeiros treinamentos."

"E está" sorriu tímida, e se pôs a segui-lo.

Era difícil para acompanhar aquele ritmo, que chegava até ser injusto. As pernas dele eram o dobro da sua, e as passadas o triplo.

"Sente-se aqui." Indicou um tronco no meio do gramado. E Kaien sentou-se bem em frente ao tal tronco. "Na verdade, nós não vamos fazer treinamento nenhum."

"E nós vamos fazer o que?" tentou acomodar-se na madeira, ainda espantada com o que ouvia.

"Conversar." Resumiu.

"Sobre o que exatamente...?"

"Sobre nós, Kuchiki. Eu e você."

...

...

...

"_Kuchiki!"_

_Os dois viraram-se, surpresos. Ichigo nem tanto, mas Rukia sim, tanto que até perdeu a fala. Continuou a observar o moreno se aproximar, com todo o seu charme, e não teve outra saída se não deixar-se levar._

_Pelo visto, ela também não lembrava-se dele. Ichigo só não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Por um lado, era ótimo. Por outro..._

_E para seu desgosto, Rukia ainda continuava parada feito um poste. Não falava e parecia também nem respirar. E como? Se um desconhecido extremamente bonito a chamava e fazia suas pernas finas tremerem. Isso por que o indivíduo dos olhos mais 'limpos' que já havia visto estava correndo em sua direção com um amplo sorriso nos lábios perfeitamente feitos para aquele rosto simétrico e jovem. _

"_Eu..." Kaien começou a dizer quando aproximou-se ofegante. "Achei que eram apenas rumores... Mas é você mesmo!" exclamou ao colocar ambas as mãos sobre os ombros de Rukia._

_Kaien não mudava mesmo. Continuava sendo aquele abusado de sempre. Na visão de Ichigo, só faltou ele abraçá-la, beijá-la e colocá-la debaixo do braço para levá-la para sua casa. O ruivo até revirou os olhos diante dessa cena, com os braços cruzados e com cara de poucos amigos. Poucos amigos até era verdade. _

"_Huh" gemeu ainda pela força com que seus ombros eram segurados. "Quem é você?" perguntou com seu jeito tímido, que chegava até ser bonitinho. _

_Argh! Aquela maluca estava duvidando de sua paciência. _

Calma Ichigo, calma. Ela não está fazendo de propósito.

"_Não se lembra de mim, Kuchiki?" Kaien soltou os ombros dela, um pouco incomodado. Para o alívio de Ichigo. "Kaien, Shiba Kaien."_

"_Desculpe-me, mas eu não sei quem é." Tentou argumentar sem graça. Claro que pela reação dela, Kaien parecia ofendido. Mas a ofensa não demorou muito tempo e logo ele já sorria, e bagunçava seus cabelos negros. _

"_Ah, onde eu estou com a cabeça?" riu. "Não se preocupe e nem se desculpe, não é sua culpa." Garantiu. "Mas agora eu tenho que ir, estou atrasado. Foi bom vê-la." Agora foram os cabelos dela que ele bagunçou e desapareceu. _

Ainda bem_, pensou Ichigo. Mas a única coisa que não desapareceu rápido foi rubor nas bochechas de Rukia. _

"Aquele abusado." murmurou antes de voltar a fazer seus relatórios.

"Já está resmungando?" indagou Shuuhei brincalhão.

"Não enche. Só tenho coisas demais com o que pensar." rebateu nervoso. "Esse treino repentino que Kaien propôs... Não acho que Rukia está preparada."

"Então é isso." Shuuhei suspirou, largando a caneta e colocando os braços atrás da cabeça, para tentar se espreguiçar. "Não se preocupe. Kaien também sabe disso, e ele vai pegar leve com ela." tentou despreocupá-lo. Em vão.

"Não é só isso o que me preocupa." desabafou. "Espero que ele não tente fazer nada com ela."

"Oh" Shuuhei mordeu o lábio, indeciso se deveria fazer uma pergunta que não o conseguia calá-lo. "Ichigo, se não quer que ela saiba de tudo, então o porquê de trazê-la de volta?"

...

...

...

_101 anos atrás_

_2009, Tókio_

Quando todo mundo ria, Ichigo também fazia um esforço para rir. Não sabia onde tinha graça no que diziam, mas tentava achar alguma. Talvez ele fosse a graça. Era sexta-feira, último dia da semana que trabalhava. Último dia também da faculdade. E como sempre, costumava a vir à um bar perto de casa junto com os amigos. Ficavam horas ali conversando sobre tudo o que havia acontecido durante a semana enquanto apreciavam uma deliciosa cerveja gelada e um bom cigarro. Ele, Ichigo, não era muito de fumar, mas sempre que bebia alguma coisa alcoólica tinha vontade de dar uma tragada.

Ignorando agora as novas risadas, segurou com força seu copo e refletiu por um momento. Hoje era sexta-feira. Fazia exatamente duas semanas desde que _ela_ tinha aparecido. Depois daquela noite incomum, nunca mais teve vontade – diga-se coragem – para voltar lá, muito menos na casa de chá que costumava freqüentar todos os dias. Porém, aqueles olhos continuavam perseguindo seus pensamentos ou seus sonhos. Já tinha até medo de dormir. Não queria lembrar-se como ela era horrivelmente bonita. E nem ao menos sabia seu nome.

Nem ao menos trabalhar direito ele conseguia. Não sabia se era pelo fato de apenas pensar nela ou então que a deixou esperando no dia seguinte. É, ele era um covarde. Talvez a conversa inteira que tiveram duas semanas atrás não houvesse acontecido e nem ela existia. Preferiu pensar desse jeito.

"Oe, Kurosaki." Ishida chamou-o irritado. Era a terceira vez.

"Hm, o que é?" resmungou. Sentiu que todos os olhos estavam nele e enrugou mais a testa. Odiava quando era o centro das atenções.

"Eu disse que nós já estamos indo. Você vai ficar ou também vai embora?"

"Huh, eu também já vou indo." deixou algumas cédulas na mesa e se despediu dos demais amigos.

Chegou em casa após alguns minutos caminhando. Abriu a porta e nem esquentou de ligar a luz. Aliás, preferia mil vezes ficar no escuro. Era bem melhor. Deixou as chaves em cima da escrivaninha e começou a desabotoar sua camisa. Não demorou para que ela estivesse jogada no chão. E a calça também estaria se não tivesse percebido uma sombra em sua cama. Quando ia soltar um grito, uma voz o interrompeu antes.

"Não achei que fosse do tipo... Covarde." pela sua voz, parecia estar com a cara fechada e os braços cruzados. É, estava irritada. Ou brava mesmo.

"Como entrou aqui?" nem se importou em rebater. Estava mais impressionado como ela estava ali, sentada em sua cama.

"Eu faço o que eu quero, quando eu quero e o que eu quero agora é que..." levantou-se da cama com toda a sua elegância e foi até ele em passos lentos. Colocou-se na ponta dos pés, envolveu o pescoço vermelho de Ichigo com suas mãozinhas e o encarou. "... Você sente nessa cama nesse instante e escute o que eu tenho a dizer. Se me desobedecer, eu te asseguro que não vai conseguir ter filhos tão cedo."

Pensou em responder, mas ficou assustado demais para pensar em alguma coisa rude. Ainda bem que estavam o escuro, e ela não podia enxergar seu rosto.

"O que-"

"Você escuta e eu falo." Interrompeu-o "Só eu falo. Você fica só escutando, sem abrir a boca."

Suspirou irritado e decidiu escutar o que ela tinha a dizer.

"Primeiro de tudo, é que você é um desgraçado!"

"Hei-"

"Calado!" pigarreou. "Continuando com o que eu dizia, você é um desgraçado! O que nós tínhamos combinado? Huh? Eu iria te esperar lá no dia seguinte e no mesmo horário, e cadê você?" esperou por uma resposta.

Mas ela estava difícil de sair daquela boca.

Rukia, agora mais calma, resolveu voltar a perguntar.

"E então? Por que me deixou lá esperando por você?"

"Eu estava ocupado." Mentiu. E se xingou depois de como aquilo soou tão falso.

"Todas as noites?" arqueou a sobrancelha.

"É." Murmurou.

"Eu não acredito como você pode mentir tão descaradamente!" resmungou pra si mesma quando se sentou ao lado dele. Ichigo parecia um pouco tenso com ela ao seu lado, tão próxima. Com a pele dela roçando na sua. E de como sua respiração o deixava desconfortável.

"Fui tão burra de acreditar em você, e só de pensar que eu fiquei te esperando todos os dias naquele maldito parque pra ver que você estava aqui se divertindo com uma garota qualquer."

"Como?" riu sem muito humor. "Me divertindo com uma garota?"

"Não se faça de idiota, que eu sei que você não é." rebateu. "Aquela ruiva peituda com cara de lesada."

"Ruiva peituda..." refletiu por um momento. "Orihime?"

"Não sei, diz você."

"Eu não tenho nada com ela, aliás, não lhe devo explicações da minha vida e do que eu faço." Franziu o cenho. "E só pra deixar bem claro, nós estávamos fazendo alguns trabalhos."

_Então por que se explicou? Idiota._

"Realmente, eu devia ter matado você naquele dia... Não sei por que eu levei aquela maldita visão tão a sério... Não é como se você fosse melhor que Kaien." suspirou, levantando-se.

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Quer dizer que eu fui uma tonta! O que você acha? Que o que eu fiz foi certo? Onde nós, os shinigamis vivemos, é violar as regras deixar que o 'objeto' viva ou alerte ele." ficou de costas para o adolescente. "Você não tem idéia de quantas regras eu quebrei por sua causa, seu maldito. E agora eu já não sei mais o que fazer." desabafou, andando de um lado para o outro.

Ichigo também já não sabia mais o que dizer. Aquilo tudo... Era tão real quanto aparentava ser?

"Desculpe." Sussurrou com uma culpa na voz grossa.

"Não acha que é meio tarde pra falar isso?" voltou a encará-lo, agora com o reflexo da lua invadindo o quarto e ocupando metade de seu rosto. Ichigo não deveria ter ficado olhando para aqueles olhos por tanto tempo. Não deveria. Estava sentindo-se culpado. Pelo quê? Por ser tão covarde?

"Seu pai está decepcionado com você." Aproximou-se. "Mas o que é mais decepcionante é saber que você não quer enxergar o que está na sua frente."

"Como eu sei que está falando a verdade?" agora quem estava se alterando era ele.

"Você sempre diz que meu pai, minhas irmãs e minha... Minha mãe continuam 'vivos' e que eu posso vê-los, mas com é que você quer que eu acredite numa coisa dessas? Se coloca no meu lugar e pensa. Não seria estranho uma pessoa que você não conhece contar sua vida em alguns segundos, e dizer que conhece e convive com sua família que morreu há três anos?" terminou ofegante. Estava nervoso. Nervoso por não saber mais o que dizer. Nervoso por ter contado tudo o que estava sentindo.

Esperava por uma resposta dela, que não veio. Instantaneamente sentiu dois lábios grudados em seu ouvido. Como ela chegou tão rápido, ele não sabia. Apenas escutou o que ela tinha a dizer. Ou cantar.

"(...)_Harewataru hi mo ame no himo, ukabu ano egao. Omoide tooku asetemo, omokage sagashite yomigaeru hiwa nada soosoo (...)." _(1)

Não piscou, pelo contrário, abriu a boca e sentiu um tremor. Seu coração não estava acelerado, aliás, batia tão lento que chegava a doer. E uma dor que conhecia tão bem. Uma dor que não queria mais sentir. Uma dor que escondeu bem lá no fundo todos esses anos. E tinha medo de que ela não havia se cicatrizado como pensou. Não queria reviver aquilo tudo de novo. Não queria que as lembranças voltassem. Não queria. Não podia. Não sabia se dessa vez iria suportar viver aqueles anos de angustia que achava ter superado.

"Essa música... Como?" segurou os braços de Rukia para que ela continuasse bem ali, onde estava. Se não estivesse chocado pela música, estaria envergonhado pela posição comprometedora em que estavam. Ela entre suas pernas, segurando seus ombros, enquanto ele a prendia pelos pulsos.

"De que jeito você acha que eu poderia saber, huh?" enfraqueceu o semblante, mas não deixou de encará-lo. "Eu sei muito mais do que isso..."

"Então, por que escolheu a música?" indagava sem expressão alguma. "Por que escolheu cantar ela?"

"Por que, Ichigo..." desvencilhou-se, e traçou o polegar direito sobre a bochecha sem cor do ruivo. "... Esse era o único jeito de você me ouvir."

Colocou sua mão grande sobre a dela e se permitiu fechar os olhos por um instante. Mesmo que fossem por alguns segundos. Precisava daquela mão quente ali, para quebrar uma barreira de gelo que vinha construindo todos os dias após a morte de sua mãe. Depois de tanto tempo, agora sentia o medo de deixar aquele muro cair e não ter mais uma 'proteção' a qual poderia se apegar e esconder todas as suas emoções. E seus pontos fracos.

"Agora você acredita em mim?" disse com uma voz doce.

Não quis dizer nada e somente assentiu com a cabeça. Ainda estava impressionado.

"O que eu faço com você, hm?" soltou-o e foi até o armário, onde encostou sua testa na madeira. Ichigo sentiu um arrepio quando uma corrente de ar gelada batia na bochecha que estava aquecida pelas mãos dela.

_O que eu faço comigo, Ichigo?_

"Rukia..." soltou depois de um tempo em silêncio. Não houve resposta. "Me dá uma segunda chance." disse com tamanha autoridade que até ela se assustou. Aquilo não era um pedido, e sim uma ordem.

"Eu não sei se está falando a verdade, ou se isso é só mais uma brincadeira, mas... Alguma coisa em você me faz acreditar que tem muito mais além disso. E eu quero descobrir o que é."

Rukia não sabia o que dizer. Estava surpresa com a repentina mudança de humor. E de atitude. Não conseguia esconder sua excitação e deixou os lábios entortarem no canto.

"Tudo bem. Você terá uma segunda chance." E antes que Ichigo pudesse comemorar vitória, ela adicionou "Só não se esqueça de uma coisa."

"O que é?"

"Se você vier comigo, sua vida não será mais como antes." Arqueou uma sobrancelha pro jovem. "E aí? Quer continuar?"

"Não precisa nem perguntar."

Continua...

**Naomi's blá blá blá:** Olá pessoal! Estou tão envergonhada de postar esse capítulo! Foi um mês de atraso, e eu me sinto péssima. Desculpem pela demora em postar, não era minha intenção! Mããs, explicando agora o motivo de eu não ter postando antes. O notebook que eu uso para escrever meus trabalhos, fics e afins deu problema. Alguma coisa queimou, e eu não consigo ligá-lo. O capítulo estava praticamente pronto e era para ser postado no dia que eu havia dito. Infelizmente, não consegui recuperar nada, aliás, perdi tudo o que eu já tinha adiantado e tive que fazer de novo. Porém, fiquei duas semanas fora, e só deu para eu escrever essa capítulo essa semana.

Está uma droga esse capítulo por que estou cheia de trabalhos de escola para fazer e tudo mais. Mããs, até o final dessa semana ou da outra, tem capítulo novo!

**Reviews: **xxKasuRukiC, Aline, Chibi's-Chan, Tsuki Thamie:

Obrigada pelos comentário maravilhosos de sempre, *-* amo demais os reviews e tento sempre dar o meu melhor quando leio o que vocês escrevem pra mim! De verdade, vocês são minhas inspirações!

Samih! Eu te amo, tá? Obrigada por sempre ler minhas fics chatas e cansativas, :]

Mili Black: Pois é, eu já coloqueei por que não deu para postar, desculpa. Enfim, fico feliz que esteja lendo a minha fic! E Titanic? UHSAUHSAHUA, eu acho que lembra mais é o do Tom Cruise lá, hihi. Enfim, continue lendo, o/

Enfim, mandem muuuitos reviews, tá? Beegos, :*  
amo vocês.


	4. NA

www . fanfiction . net / ~caliberlove

Lá, vocês terão uma explicação, (:


End file.
